


Summertime

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Gabriel's musical talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

Sam woke up to a soft noise coming from downstairs. He quickly got up and pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt. Old habits never die, so he grabbed his knife on his way out.

He slowly walked down the hall and checked inside his son's nursery. Aiden was snoring softly, his caramel colored hair mussed with sleep and a small leg sticking out of his blankets.

Sam sighed with relief. Then he realized "Where's Gabriel?"

He sped downstairs and paused. The noise was louder and sounded with a guitar, coming from his bookcase?

Sam rifled through the books until he found a little bump on the bottom of the shelf, almost like a button. Out of curiosity, he pushed it. The bookcase hissed and gently swung open, revealing a small den. After moving in with Gabriel five years ago, he's still discovering hidden rooms or panels.

He crept inside and found Gabriel, with his back to Sam, strumming on a old-looking Gibson.

"Summertime" Gabriel tenderly sang "And the living is easy. Fish are jumping and the cotton is high." Sam soundlessly sat down on the floor "Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'. So, hush little baby, don't you cry." Gabriel lazily strummed the last notes

Sam slowly clapped, causing Gabriel to jump.

"Jesus Christ!"

"No, not quite." Sam chuckled, getting up "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"It was going to be a surprise, but you ruined that idea." Gabriel patted the empty space on the couch. "What's with the knife? Was killing me your surprise?"

"No, just old habits and all that, I guess." Sam tucked his legs underneath him, his eyelids fluttered to sleep.

"Hey, we should get you to bed." Gabriel played with Sam's unruly bed-head.

"Noo. I'm okay, I promise." Sam yawned, placing his head on Gabriel shoulder "Okay, maybe just a quick power nap."

Within minutes, Sam was down for the count.

Gabriel gazed down on the retired hunter "One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing. And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky" He quietly sang, as Sam stirred in his sleep "But till that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you. With daddy and mammy standin' by."


End file.
